Femme
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Sus ojos tenían mil y una historias que contar, y aquellos mismos relatos la habían llevado a aquel bar con, tal vez, recuerdos que portaban lo poco de mujer que quedaba en ella.
1. La mujer de la mirada triste

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **"Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 **Título:** La mujer de la mirada triste.

 ***Hecho:** Embriaguez.

 **Words:** 380.

* * *

 **Femme**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía su nombre, ni tampoco de dónde venía ni vivía, puesto que no hace mucho la había visto a lo lejos. Sólo sabía que era una cliente frecuente. Cada mañana, día, tarde y noche se mantenía pidiendo y bebiendo, pidiendo y bebiendo. Parecía nunca cansarse de la amargura y las quemaduras del alcohol.

Lo único que sabía de ella, era que en sus hombros parecía cargar una gran pena y problemas. Sabía de su hermoso cabello castaño y sus ojos claros. Era conocedora del frío que la invadía a cada minuto, y de que lo evitaba a cada minuto también, bebiendo.

Su cuerpo parecía morir a cada segundo, y lo notaba, a pesar de que por las noches los movimientos torpes y casi impredecibles de los borrachos impidieran de vez en vez. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos le gritaban que en las pocas horas que regresaba y se mantenía en casa, no lograba ni cerrar los ojos para descansarlos.

La mujer alzó débilmente una mano, pidiendo que se acercara, y una vez llegó al otro lado del mesón del bar, delante de ella, esperó.

—¿Podrías darme otro?

La miró desde abajo, casi recostada en el mesón, tal vez pidiéndole con la mirada que no le importara su estado y que le diera otra botella. Sin embargo ignoró la suplica en su mirada, pero tampoco la llevó la contraria. Sacó otra botella, la abrió por ella y le sirvió el líquido.

Dejó la botella a su lado, a una distancia prudente, y se alejó un poco. Ella se bebió la mitad sin tener la suficiente energía como para erguirse un poco. Bajó el vaso hasta la superficie y fijó de nuevo su mirada en ella.

—Qué necesitas —juntó un poco las cejas.

Abrió un poco los labios, pero le terminó sonriendo. Su expresión se relajó, pero la siguió mirando.

—Quisiera saber tu nombre —ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Y desde ese momento sintió como si sus ojos claros le contaran mil y una historias. Historias, relatos reales, marcados como con tinta fresca solamente en la memoria de aquella mujer castaña. Quiso llorar. Estuvo a punto de llevar sus manos a su boca.

Dolía, y aún ni siquiera estaba segura de si la mujer fuera capaz de contarle nada.

—Cana Alberona.


	2. Goma de borrar

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **"Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Cana Alberona"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 **Título:** Goma de borrar.

 ***Rated:** M

 **Words:** (Menos de) 500.

* * *

 **Femme**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Después de una larga conversación, los clientes ya estaban yendo. La mujer le había contado sobre un hombre, y sólo entonces supo que estaba casada. Después de un rato supo que tenía que cerrar, y le dijo que la esperara. Mientras que hacía su trabajo, Cana miraba completamente perdida el vaso entre sus dedos.

Se miró luego las manos. Estaban ásperas y tenían un pálido enfermizo a esas alturas. Entonces lo recordó, una vez más. Cuando se había despedido de él sin realmente darse cuenta.

 _Él le había contado la noticia, debía viajar a Estados Unidos y no sabía cuándo volvería. A pesar de todo había sido bastante difícil para él llegar a su actual puesto, su deber era estar con los soldados en medio de aquella guerra a la que naturalmente no pertenecía._

 _Siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que tenía el ejército de USA para él. Qué era lo que buscaba ahí, qué incluso debía estar en una guerra aún cuando su nacionalidad no tenía nada que ver con aquellos dos países._

 _Sin embargo luego dio lo mismo. Él se había acercado a besarla con aquella necesidad con la que siempre lo hacía cuando regresaba a casa. Ella no se había dedicado a pensar en nada, sólo disfrutando de cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Su pareja la besaba con desesperación, pero ella nunca lo notó. Estaba intentando escapar de la realidad y lo sabía. Lo que la llevaba, prácticamente, a ser una egoísta en potencia._

 _Él le besaba el cuello y luego comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras que ella le devolvía caricias por la ancha espalda, por delante en su torso y su cuello. Él le quitaba todo, casi en tiempo récord, y sin mucho esfuerzo ella hacía lo mismo con él. Mientras que acariciaba en su sexo, había notado el movimiento insistente en su cuello._

 _Cana no le había dado importancia alguna y se había dedicado a pasar las manos por su miembro. Sacando suspiros y jadeos a la par que él dejaba escapar gruñidos. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros cuando después de un rato la empujó contra la pared. Ella mordió su oreja y entonces él la penetró, sacándole un gemido._

 _Y luego otra vez. Ella lo hizo de nuevo._

 _Y otra..._

—Cana. ¿Estás bien?

Ella suspiró rendida. De todos modos ya estaba comenzando a olvidar lo último, a pesar de que no le agradara nada.

—Sí, lo estoy —asintió.


	3. Miseria

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Título:** Miseria.

 ***Emoción:** Negativismo.

 **Words:** 454.

* * *

 **Femme**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Su voz nunca dejó de ser rasposa. Luego de días y tal vez meses sin hablar, era algo de esperar. Era de esperarse con todo el alcohol que engullía, además. Ella ladeó la cabeza, su expresión pasaba de feliz a triste, cada vez sintiendo más pena por esa mujer.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste alguna meta? —preguntó cuando se quedaron en silencio. Cana le había contado sobre su pareja, sobre esa guerra que nada tenía que ver con él de alguna manera, excepto por el detalle de su puesto en aquel ejército.

Cuando dijo eso la vio sonreír con ironía.

—Sinceramente mi vida siempre fue patética. Con un padre que poco estaba, con una madre muerta, con un amigo en coma... ¿De qué me servía Gray si estaba así? Siempre fui egoísta por fuera, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por los demás. La única meta importante que tuve alguna vez fue soportar la ausencia de las personas. Ah, claro, y ese sueño lejano de ser veterinaria —una risa burlona salió de sus labios.

Se reía de sí misma y no con empatia precisamente. La garganta se le secó y no pudo decir nada al respecto. Pero Cana ya llevaba con la garganta seca por demasiado tiempo, y no se iba a detener en la parte pre tempestad de la historia.

—Hasta ahora... siempre me he negado a todos los escenarios posibles. Siempre su vida terminaba mal —fue entonces que supo que abordaban el tema de antes, otra vez—, y por consiguiente, la mía igual. Siempre con una pierna menos, con un brazo menos, sin un milímetro de su cerebro y salvado gracias a operaciones.

 _Siempre me negaba a todo eso, intentando pensar positivo, pero era completamente imposible. Lucy muerta, el mismo accidente por el que Gray quedó así. Lo único que me quedaba era Mystogan, el mejor amigo de él. Luego de dos años intenté acostarme con él, tenía un bonito tatuaje, muy sensual a mis ojos. Se veía fuerte y podría levantarme sólo con un brazo a pesar de no tener una musculatura exagerada._

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó con interés, no creyéndose que fuera capaz de engañar a aquel hombre por el que tanto sufría.

Cana negó y pudo haber comenzado a reír, pero no era lo más adecuado, a pesar de que ya no le importara lo que era o no adecuado.

—No. A pesar de que los dos hubiéramos querido eso, decidimos que no podíamos. No por su recuerdo, era porque vimos amor por un segundo en lo que era soledad. Hubiera sido algo egoísta —miró su vaso—. Él estaba tan mal como yo...

En ese momento, ella decidió que para Cana no iba a quedar tan mal un último trago por aquella noche.


	4. Un cuarto de amor

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

Bueno, debo decir —antes que nada— que agradezco sus comentarios. Cana es una de mis chicas favoritas, y es incluso especial para mí hacer historias como estas a cada uno de mis personajes favoritos. De la serie y en general. ¡Que sí! Es divertido escribir cosas que terminan mal para ellos, es una manera de demostrar amor aunque media rara. Si no me gustaran, y los odiara, ni me daría el tiempo de escribir sobre ellos —Juvia siendo la excepción.

Y siguiendo con todo esto... Último... capítulo. Me gusta más seguir la temática del reto —aunque esta vez no he logrado hacerlo con el número de palabras—, es lo justo y necesario, y al menos así me aseguraré de terminar alguna mierda de fic en mi vida. Lol.

Así que este es un poco especial. Quiero que el que esté leyendo esto, tal vez mucho después de haber terminado este pequeño fic, sepa que puede hacer sus deseos realidad. La verdad me sentiré muy hija de puta escribiendo esto último —ya sabrán al terminar de leer—, pero por lo menos imaginaros una historia de amor sin final feliz —uzea, TRAGEDY— con la persona que más os guste emparejar a Cana. Yo en lo personal la habría puesto con Laxus o Doranbolt —que sí, que existe, tal vez puede que sea la única que los haya pensado, no lo sé, pero existe (?)—, pero sé que hay quienes gustarían leerla con Natsu y, ya lo normal de todo esto, con Bacchus —no, no me gustan juntos—. Puede que no, y que sea con alguien más, pero por lo mismo yo no especificaré ningún nombre. Sé que esto debí ponerlo antes, en el primero, de hecho, pero como que lo he pensado ahora...

Ya que sé que me enredo demasiado explicando y que por consiguiente los enredo a ustedes... Por lo que, resumido:

 **Es como la tía esa, rayita de Wattpad, o el "tú" de una historia de fanáticas tipo "Rufus y tú", "Gray y tú", "Natsu y tú". Sólo imaginad al chico que os guste con Cana y ya está, libre pensamiento (?).**

* * *

 **Título:** Un cuarto de amor.

 ***Genero:** Tragedy.

 **Words:** 729 —y me mato.

* * *

 **Femme**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se hizo el silencio en la oscura estancia. Con sólo una lámpara alumbrando a lo lejos con debilidad, a la expectativa por Cana. Ella no estaba muy segura, pero la mujer se había quedado en silencio por un momento. Con sus ojos claros fijos en el nuevo trago que le había servido porque comprendía que estaba comenzando a necesitarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo Cana se relamió los labios, pensando sobre el brillante líquido que lograba ver en el vaso de cristal. No iba a hacerlo, llevaba años con ello, pero no era una maldita alcohólica. Estaba bastante cuerda, no iba a pelear por un puto whisky o una gota de ron. Porque estaba empezando a recordar su propia muerte, e inesperadamente se sentía bastante más humana, otra vez.

Cada vez que recordaba _los golpes en la puerta_ , de manera que le indicaban _que no era Mystogan_. Además de que era probablemente imposible que fuera _alguien de más relevancia_. No equivocada, más mucho más extrañada, fue a abrir la puerta de la solitaria casa a pesar de que sus pies pesaran, dolieran y su espalda le pedía a gritos junto con su cabeza un real descanso.

Cana se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Notó que corría con el dorso de su mano el vaso, pegada esta a el, casi rechazándolo. Y sus ojos se hicieron ligeramente más claros, pero no por eso menos opacos. Con casi nada de vida en ellos, a tal punto que se dio cuenta de que estaba deteniendo su respiración.

—¿Sabes quién era? —preguntó, incitándola a que intentara adivinar.

Ella miró por unos segundos los labios de Cana, si los miraba por si solos, se veían normales, pero como volvía a sus ojos, parecía que sonreía de una manera que no supo que describir más como rota. Era triste, pero debía aceptar que sentía un poco de miedo. Negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo encontrar una posible respuesta a su pregunta.

—Era él.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, eso era una buena noticia, ¿no?

—¿De verdad?

Cana asintió. Pero entonces vio que ella iba a sonreír, muy feliz por ella, aunque no alcanzó a hacerlo porque no encontraba el motivo de que Cana estuviera así de mal luego de eso. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada y cambiar su expresión, la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Un cuarto de una parte de él.

Esta vez sintió con razón que estaba reteniendo el aire, pero entonces este comenzó a irse por sí sólo.

—¿C-cómo? —dudó.

—Un cuarto de una parte de él. Un compañero de él, al parecer; traía su brazo —no supo cuándo empezó a llorar, ni tampoco si fue por lo que le decía —siendo que se imaginaba todo—, o si, por caso contrario, dado que la expresión de Cana se le hacía inhumanamente indiferente. E incluso, logró ver aquella semi sonrisa en sus labios que no lograba entender por nada del mundo—. Justo en el que llevaba su anillo de boda. Y aquel hombre comenzó a decirme palabras de aliento que yo no comprendía, porque, por aquel entonces sólo sonreí con pena al notar que sí había cumplido lo dicho luego de que me despedí sin saberlo de él.

Y todo volvió a ser silencio. Con tan solo el ruido de las ambulancias y de los policías. Los sutiles sonidos de unos grillos, y con el ruido que hacía un mundo destruido.

Entonces cuando ella se mordió el labio, intentando evitar llorar, un gemido herido invadió todo el local, haciendo un eco que no supo a qué venía. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la dolorosa escena de Cana con la barbilla en alto, hombros que temblaban y su mandíbula apretada. Por un momento el silencio volvió, pero sólo como la última pre tempestad. Y sin saberlo ella fue la única que la vio llorar como una pequeña niña abandonada y destrozada por todo lo que la vida le había traído.

Ahora descargando el dolor con gritos y lágrimas desgarradoras.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Ella suspiró._

 _—Mirajane..._

 _—Mirajane, ¿sabes cuál es mi actual meta?..._ — _la vio negar con la cabeza. Entonces sonrió ligeramente, como si fuera una mujer llena de amor_ — _Desearía morir como él lo hizo, sintiendo lo que él sintió, creo sería capaz de sentirme mejor._

Y sin saberlo también, fue la última en ver a la mujer de la mirada triste.


End file.
